Something Concrete
by Eithne-Crawford
Summary: When Shuichi goes to the doctor for cramps, is the end result a small flu or somthing much bigger...YukiShuichi. Yaoi, MPreg
1. Dr Suzuki

**Disclaimer**: No matter how many candles I blow out, Gravitation is not mine….. yet…..but if all goes according to this Friday…

**Warnings**: Yaoi…..duh….Language, MPreg……um….possibly lemon….yeah…I'll probably need to add more as the story goes on………

**Key**:

thoughts

"Talking"

Dreams/Flashbacks/Scene Change

sounds

(POV)

**Notes**: All names in formal situations are in Japanese form (i.e. Family name, first name) and will be presented with Japanese honorifics.

To say that Shuichi was not the smartest person in the world would be an understatement, but he wasn't one of the dumbest in the world either, so when he started getting stomach cramps he tried to figure out what could be causing them. Unfortunately there were a few possible factors; his over-consumption of sweets, his frantic work schedule, the late nights with Yuki, or that sea-food he ate the day before, just to name a few. However, Shuichi didn't think it was any of those, in fact, he was _sure_ it was not any of those. You see Shuichi always had a…sixth sense…..for lack of better term. No, he didn't see dead people, or talk to animals, or even, heaven forbid, read minds. His sixth sense told him when something was wrong, like when his sister and he went to climb trees one Saturday morning, he wouldn't climb the tree because something told him not to…..and, wouldn't you know it, 5 minutes later his sister(1) fell out of the tree when the branch she was sitting on broke. Just stuff like that, nothing big and most of the time completely harmless, but it still told him that the stomach cramps most certainly weren't because of bad shellfish. Ok, Shuichi thought to himself if they don't go away in a few days, I'll go to the doctor, seems fair, to give it time to go away….

Three days later Shuichi's stomach pains didn't get better….In fact they were getting progressively worse, and Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. What else was there to do besides asking Hiro to take him to the doctor? So, by the end of the workday at the studio, Shuichi looked over at his best friend.

"Mu Hiro I think I'm sick…." Shuichi whined pitifully

"That's too bad Shu-kun, but what am I gonna do about it?" Hiro said with out looking up from putting his guitar away.

"Can you take me to the doctor's today…..since we're getting let out early….." Shuichi pleaded to the guitarist.

"Why can't Yuki take you? After all, it's only about four. You can go home and get him to take you, after all isn't that what boyfriends are for?" Hiro said absent-mindedly.

"Well….I would but…..His latest deadline is coming up and he's getting really cranky…." The vocalist complained while staring up at the taller male with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine…. Let's go to the doctor's then, Shu-kun…." Hiro gave in to the shorter singer. Shuichi grabbed Hiro's arm and they walked down to the garage, got in to Hiro's car, and drove off to the doctor's.

At Dr. Suzuki Ichiro's office

"Well Shindo-san…We'll have to run some tests so I'm going to need a blood sample and a urine sample." The kind-faced doctor hands the pink haired boy a cup with a smile, "The restroom is over there," points to a door that is cattycorner to the medical counter "while you're in there, the nurse will be sent for to do your blood-draw. Then I'll be back shortly after with some questions." the peppered hair doctor said while standing up and picking up his clipboard.

"What kind of questions?" the sick singer asked apprehensively

"Just a few standard questions so we can eliminate the unrealistic possibilities so you can get the results sooner about what is making you sick." Dr. Suzuki stated soothingly, as he walked out the door.

"Ok Shu-chan go do your business in the cup so we can get home faster." Hiro said, leaning back in the hospital chair that had been created to be uncomfortable. The genki singer dashed into the bathroom and came out in a record time of 40 seconds, panting like a mad man, with gusts blowing out of his nostrils.

" This just goes up on the counter right?" Shuichi asked rhetorically while placing the cup on the counter, just a handsome, American man with piercings all over his face(2) and plenty of tattoos, and Shuichi was he saw a piercings on the man's neck, walked in carrying a steel tray that had on it syringes, gloves, cotton balls, band-aids, and a few empty vials, and under the tray was Shuichi's file.

"Hello Shindo-san" the nurse started, "My name is Johnny(3), and I'll be drinking…er…stealing…..ummm drawing, that's right, Drawing your blood today, so hop on the table and stay there because," he looked around "I seemed to have forgotten the tourniquet to put around your arm…..Be right back……and don't try to escape, we've got this whole place guarded." Johnny said playfully as he walked out the door. Hiro and Shuichi looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, that's an experience all in it's self…"Shuichi trailed off into a giggle.

"Looking at him makes me want to get a piercing….How do you think I would look with a lip ring?" Hiro said, reaching in to his lungs to get the last bit of air.

"I'll make you a deal if you get a lip ring. I'll get a tongue ring." Shuichi said while holding out his hand mockingly. Hiro grabbed the hand and shook it side to side. As he let go of his friend's hand Johnny walked back in.

"Ok Shindo-san, hand over your elbow." Shuichi gave him the inside of his arm and it got alcohol rubbed on and the tourniquet rapped tightly around it, then Johnny found a vein while Hiro was moving behind the shorter man. Johnny looked up and stated, "Let me guess, this one doesn't like needles very much right." and at Hiro's nod gave a nod of acceptance. "Don't worry; it won't hurt at all...it's all in your head." Johnny said as he changed gloves, "and here we go" as the needle went in to the vein. "You have very nice veins Shindo-san. You would make a great heroin addict."(4) Johnny stated as he slowly filled up the first vial with purplish blue blood. "There's one down, now let's get one for your doctor, shall we?" He looked mischievously up at the vocalist of Bad Luck for a second before looking back down to his work. Johnny picked up a cotton ball and put it where the needle met his skin and gently applied pressure and he slowly slid the needle out, then he folded up Shuichi's arm to hold the cotton ball in place as he picked up some band-aids. "Which one will it be Shindo-san: Barbie, Spiderman, or a color of crayon?" as he shorted through the band-aids. (5)

"Ummmm…..the Crayon, I guess…" Shuichi looked uncertain.

"Well the colors of crayons we have today are white, red, black, and purple." Images of Sakuma Ryuichi randomly flooded into his head, for some strange reason.

"I Guess the…..Red." Shuichi said after a few seconds of consideration, and with that, Johnny took out the red one and put it quickly over where the cotton ball had been. Johnny stood up and bowed.

"It was a pleasure taking your blood Shindo-san, and might I say I was impressed that you didn't scream." Johnny joked while walking out the door with the blood and the urine. About a minute after the nurse left, Dr. Suzuki came back in.

"Your blood had been drawn correct?" Nods from the two friends came in response. "Then its time for a round of Q and A, Most are routine questions and they may be dumb or unsettling, but please answer them honestly. "Okay?" getting a nod from Shuichi, he begins. "Name?"

"Shindou Shuichi."

"Gender?"

"Male."

"Age?"

"22."

"Birthday?"

"April 16."

"Blood Type?"

"A."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

"5, but only one consensually."

"Really, are you in therapy?"

"Not anymore, but I was."

"Are you currently in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Going on to 5 years."

"Have you both been faithful?"

"Yes, absolutely."(6)

"How many times a week do you have intercourse of any kind?"

"Well…..about…..8 or 9 times…If our schedules work out."

"And your partner is a woman?"

"Nope. He's all man."

clears throat " How old is your partner?"

"Yuki is 25."

"Hmmm, Do you have or have you ever had an STI?"

"Not that I know of."

"Have you been checked before?"

"Yep."

"How long ago?"

"2 years….maybe."

"Ok two more questions. Along with the stomach pains have you experienced any difficulty

or burning when you go to the toilet?"

"Nope."

"Has your sex life decreased in any way in the last month?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know the cause?"

"Well, yeah. Yuki's dead line on his book is coming up….so He is spending more time

typing and editing then he usually does."

"Ok Shindo -san, the test should be back in about a week and I'll give you a pain med for the stomach cramps….It's very mild but you can take aspirin instead of this, But if the cramps get worse then you can down these. Ok?"

"Ok, arigatou Suzuki-sensei." Shuichi stood up and bowed while Hiro got up with the coats.

"douitashimashite, Shindo-san" and he opened the door and the two men walked

out and back out to the car.

(1) For those people who haven't seen the manga or the OVA, Shuichi has a sister, her name is Maiko and she is younger than Shuichi…and Hiroshi has an older brother…….if you have only seen the anime READ THE MANGA!

(2) facial piercings are not accepted socially in Japan, and are thought to be unpractical.

(3)I don't own Johnny. The real Johnny is a piercer at Mothership tattoo and piercings in Pismo beach, California….. I only get pierced by Johnny……I love Jeanie too

(4) Someone said this to me…..I'm so scared of needles…..but it's still a great line

(5)The blood-drawing scene gave one of my needle-fearing friends the heebie-jeebies

(6) since it confused my Beta I'll explain...I am counting from the time Yuki ran off to NY...like Yuki broke up with Shuichi when he left.. then they got back together, and in the manga I don't recall Yuki running to NY so it goes from the time Yuki wrote Shuichi the song. Pick whichever one you like more, its not that important in the story when the broke up.

(A/N- this story will contain men with heterosexual tendencies….please, if this bothers you look over those spots and pray for there souls…….and then write stories, doing what god made them to do………be homosexuals…..because the Battle of the Sexes will never be won if we keep fraternizing with the enemy….)

Real A/N- First chapter done! YATTA! Review and tell me what you think…..and you can even tell me what you want to happen…I want to hear from my audience….. crickets chirping anyone silence Damn….even the crickets left me…tell me I'm not alone…Please……..

P.S. everything underlined are my betas wonderful lines…My beta is Tsuki Kami Kira (t-k-k hotmail. com) take out the spaces


	2. Is the news good or bad

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is not mine, that is all

**Warning**: this Chapter is very lemon-y, do not read if it bothers you contact me and I'll send you a summary or something…also Very OOC Yuki

A lot can happen in a week, the stomach pains started to subside; Yuki finished his latest novel, and enough time to get a break from singing of awhile. And it just so happened that a week is just enough time to forget he was waiting for test results…

It was a rainy Thursday afternoon, and Yuki and Shuichi were spending a bit of quality time together when the call from the doctor's office came in. Yuki was on top of Shuichi, with the singer's legs around to taller man's shoulders, the author thrusting deep in to his lover's body while his lover can't do anything but moan and hold on to the head board to anchor himself in the haze of feeling…..so you can guess how happy they were when the phone started ringing.

"Shit, fuck, bitch, cunt, whore…." (1) Yuki swore while reaching of the phone, the singer still stuck in his own world where all he could do was moan the loss of sensation. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yuki yelled into the phone

"Um…..Is Shindo-san there…." a timid voice on the other line of the phone.

"Yeah. Here…..Shu… the phones for you…" Yuki said as Shuichi mindlessly took the phone.

"Hello…humm…"Shuichi said trying to pay attention when his very talented partner was trying to divert his attentions to a more pleasurable activity.

"Hello Shindo-san, This is Midori, from Suzuki-sensei's office…." The young girl said uncertainty…

"Oh yes, un… Can you tell me why you're calling? I'm kind of in the middle of something… ahhhhh… Right now…"Shuichi managed to get out with only a few moans and odd noises, which was a feat with Yuki's shallow thrusts and his talented tongue licking at Shuichi's nipples

"Well Shindo-san your test results came back and the doctor was wondering if you had some free time today…say around 5 to come in to the office and discuss them…"Midori trailed off.

Shuichi tightened his legs and gestured Yuki to hold still for a second. "Today at 5 would be great, Midori-san, I'll see the doctor then."

"OK Shindo-san, he'll see you at 5."

"Got ya, Thank you, bye."

"Bye Shindo-san."

"Who was that?" Yuki asked pausing form licking Shuichi's chest.

"Just someone for the doctor's office…Ohhhhhh…where were we…?" Shuichi loosened his legs and bucked gently forward in to Yuki.

"Right about here…" Yuki answered before swooping down and claiming his lover's lips in a torrid kiss and resuming his strong thrusting in to his lover's body. Shuichi, in turn, grabbed the headboard and met Yuki thrust for thrust, until the pressure in his abdomen reached its climax, Shuichi came and Yuki followed after several strong thrust, spiraling into bliss….

After Shuichi regained brain function, he looked at the clock he was already facing. The angry red numbers stated it was 3:11pm. The singer then turned over and looked at his blond lover, who was dozing in the after-glow. Yuki opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow and, with his opposite hand, stroked Shuichi's face in a rare act of affection. Shuichi sighed in contentment and a little annoyance, for he had to get up to shower. As he heaved himself up and, as he almost got completely out of bed, Yuki's arms wrapped around his waist and Yuki started to kiss his neck.

"Stop….I have to go….I have to take a shower… The Doctors…" Shuichi protested weakly.

"Ok," Yuki chuckled, "then let's go take a shower, humm" and with that Yuki carried Shuichi bridal-style to the bathroom

Shuichi was speechless….sure Yuki was affectionate…but Shuichi couldn't help thinking something was wrong…oh well, Shuichi thought might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Shuichi and Yuki made it in to the bathroom and Shuichi was gently set on the closed toilette. As Yuki bent to turn the shower, the vocalist admired the view of his lover's well-toned gluts. With the water, heating up all was silent, so Shuichi broke it with a question.

"Is there a reason you're so affectionate today?" Shuichi asked flirtatiously, batting his eyes playfully.

"Well there is…but you have to wait till I tell you to know what that is." Yuki said with an air of finality, tapping Shuichi on the nose lightly with the tip of his index finger. "As for right now," Yuki started as he pulled the younger man in to the shower, "We need a shower."

Yuki put Shuichi under the stream of water and grabbed the bottle of Shuichi's shampoo. Squirting a small amount in his palm, Yuki started to massage the shampoo in to the singer's pink locks. Then he tilted Shu's head back to rinse out the suds, and, after the suds were gone put in the conditioner. With the conditioner in, Yuki started to wash the lithe body of his lover. Yuki trailed his hands over the singer's body, enjoying every sound that slipped unceasingly and unconsciously form Shuichi's lips. After the soap was rinsed off, Shuichi tilted his head to wash out the conditioner and Yuki could not stop himself from attaching his mouth to that column of throat that Shuichi possessed. Shuichi let out a long, low moan and put his arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki moved down to his Shu-chan's chest, trailing his tongue down between the pectorals of the singer, only to divert to Shuichi's nipples. Twirling his tongue over the right nipple, and then the left, Yuki paused to kiss over Shuichi's heart. Shuichi threaded his fingers through Yuki's hair and moaned Yuki's name.

"Say my name," demanded Yuki gently, "Say my name Shu-chan."

Shuichi replied with a long, drawn-out, "Yuki…" as Yuki dropped to his knees and pushed Shuichi gently to the shower wall.

"Say my name, Shu-chan," Yuki prompted again, at the confused sound Shuichi managed to make Yuki clarified, "Call my name, Eiri…"

Shuichi looked down at the author that was kneeling before him with a small smile, "Eiri, my lovely Eiri.." With that, Eiri took Shuichi's erection in to his mouth, starting a steady suction on the organ. "Eiri… Oh Eiri.." Shuichi chanted while Eiri started to bob his head, holding the singer's hips to stop too much movement.

Shuichi isn't going to last much longer…Eiri smiled. Humming deep in this throat, Eiri used one hand to hold Shuichi in place and, with the other, squeezed and rolled the singers balls. Shuichi screamed out Eiri so loud the bathroom vibrated with the sound.

Eiri reached and turned the shower off. Standing up, Eiri collected Shuichi in his arms and Shuichi wrapped his legs around the writer's hips. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he tried to dry Shuichi and himself off as best he could with Shuichi doing a good impression of a koala.(2) After that was accomplished, Eiri took Shuichi back to the bedroom.

It was 4:17 according to the bedside clock. Eiri sat Shuichi on the bed and started to rummage around in the dresser drawer that held Eiri's pants.

"Eiri what are you doing?" Shuichi asked, starting to get up.

"STOP! Don't move Shuichi-chan." Eiri demanding pointing to the bed. Shuichi fell back to the bed.

"Well…What are you doing then?" Shuichi asked again, hoping for the straight answer that was not going to be produced.

"You'll see in a second, Just stay there…" Eiri trailed off, "there you are…," he murmured grabbing an item.

"Eiri What.." Shuichi started to ask, only to be silenced by Eiri's finger on his lips.

"Don't talk Shuichi, Right now I need you to listen to what I'm saying, Ok." Eiri looked into Shuichi's eyes, pleading with him to be quiet.

" Ok," Shuichi said, taking Eiri's face in him hands, "I'll listen." Saying that earned Shuichi a smile from the sullen writer.

"Shuichi," Eiri began, " when I first met you, I wanted to get you away…you fascinated me, and I didn't want to be that interested, because that would mean I would be vulnerable, that I could get hurt. So I pushed you away, or at least I tried to… you kept coming back, you kept getting hurt by me, you kept loving me…now I can't picture life without you, I don't want to find out what life would be like without you, I don't want to be with out you…ever. So tell me Shuichi will you stay by my side, forever, will you love me, and only me, forever. Shuichi Shindo," Eiri paused to show the item that he searched for earlier, it was a ring box…"will you marry me, be my only?"(3) Eiri then opened the box and revealed a platinum ring with a bigger amethyst in the center of diamond and ruby circle.

Shuichi looked at the ring then at the love of his life and back to the ring. "You mean it…" Shuichi whispered, "Oh god…Yes oh god yes…" Eiri smiled and put the ring on Shuichi's left ring finger, then kissed Shuichi with love and a bit of relief. They just sat there on the bed with no clothes on, just kissing and touching. When Shuichi saw the time, he jumped up.

"Oh god we're going to be late. Its 4:38, I gotta be there by 5. Get dressed Eiri." Shuichi panicked, throwing clothes at his fiancé. Putting on a pair of tight black pants and a loose shirt, he tried to get Eiri to hurry up, by chanting "hurry up hurry up" Eiri threw on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. In record time they were out the door and in the car to get the doctor's office.

They arrived at 4:59... Perfect timing… Right when they walked in the receptionist, Midori ushered them in to a room in the back.

"Here Shindo-san, put on this robe, just take off your shirt and then sit on the table and the doctor will be with you in a second." Midori said, walking out and closing the door for privacy. Shuichi took off his shirt and put on the robe, sitting on the table; the singer turned to his love, and smiled softly. Eiri got up and kissed the singer to pieces, right as the doctor cleared his throat.

"Shindo-san, I have your test results, but first I want to have a look at something alright? Lay back and lift up the robe so I can see your stomach." As Shuichi did as he was told, the doctor brought in an ultrasound and a tube of gel. "Ok Shindo-san this will be cold." (4) Suzuki said as he squirted the gel on the singer's tummy, and put a hand-held device on the gelled part. The screen the hand-held device was attached to show four dark-gray and light gray spots that varied in shapes and sizes.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Yuki demanded impatiently after four minuets of the doctor holding the device that was low on Shuichi's stomach on one spot.

"Well…" Suzuki pointed to a darker gray shape, "that's his Appendix," moving his finger to point out another gray shape, "that is his bladder," and then he pointed to a large light gray mass in the back, "and that is his intestine…" the doctor trailed off.

"Suzuki-sensei, what is this?" Shuichi asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

"That is why we are here, Shuichi your tests results show a raised levels of progesterone, oestrogen, and b-HCG."(5)

"Well is that bad?" Shuichi stopped looking confused.

"Shindo-san this particular combination of hormones is only found in pregnant women. That part you asked about is your uterus. Shindo-san you're pregnant." Suzuki braced himself for the reactions.

Shuichi paled and stared with wide unseeing eyes and Yuki simply fell to the ground, unconscious.

FOOTNOTES:

(1) I say this when something pisses me off…it my mantra, kinda…

(2) I have friends that do that to me…only usually we aren't naked

(3) I'm not really romantic…so if this is to cheesy for you I am so sorry…

(4) I had an ultrasound for a stomach problem, they weren't kidding when they say its cold, and they also have one that's warm…

(5) They are actual hormones in pregnant women…and b-HCG is Beta Human Chorionic Gonadotropin abbreviated

A/N: How did everyone like this chapter? Review and tell me what you think…I won't bite…hard, lol I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter as a whole and here's for the indvidual

**Reviews for gurabiteshiyon**

**Tornado**-Thank you and I think I handled the fear about the pregnancy, more explanation next chapter

**Shotsu**- Thank you for saying you think my story is interesting, I've taking all your advice into consideration and thank you for offering to help

**Ladyfiend-** Thanks for reviewing...Twice! and for the encouragement and for looking foward to this chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint

**Inuyahaxnoxbaka-** Don't worry I have a weird fetish for MPreg too...Thanks for telling me I'm not alone

**Michelle-** Sorry for giving you the shivers, and for confusing you: it's like Bakayasha said, STD and STI are just about the same thing with a different name

**Tsuki**-Thank you for your interest

**Eiri-Chick**- Thank you for your praise

**Bakayasha**- Thank you for reviewing and I will be doing research on most of the medical stuff, so must will be accurate of at least based on fact

**Purple Wolf**- Thank you for reviewing

**Reviews for FFN**

**DemonicDragon666**- Thank you, I'm glad you liked the heroine line


	3. Explanations that don't explain anything

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, you don't sue, it's kinda like you scratch my back , I'll scratch yours… and I don't own Raining like magic…in fact from now n it's safe to assume I own nothing…just like in real life ;P

**Warnings**: bastardized Medical terminology, Stupid jokes, OOC Yuki (understatement) once more and a quiet Shuichi.

**LAST TIME**

"That is why we are here, Shuichi your tests results show a raised levels of progesterone, oestrogen, and b-HCG."

"Well is that bad?" Shuichi stopped looking confused.

"Shindo-san this particular combination of hormones is only found in pregnant women. That part you asked about is your uterus. Shindo-san, you're pregnant." Suzuki braced himself for the reactions.

Shuichi paled and stared with wide unseeing eyes and Yuki simply fell to the ground, unconscious.

**ON TO THE STORY**

"Nurse Michiru, Get smelling salts in here now!" Suzuki-sensei yelled to the nurse passing by in the hall. The doctor knelt by Yuki and made sure he didn't hurt himself too much in the fall to the ground. After satisfying himself that the blond would be alright, the doctor set out to see if the singer was going to be ok. Shuichi, still staring blankly ahead, didn't even blink as the doctor started to snap his fingers in the singer's face in an attempt to bring him back to reality.

"Suzuki-sensei, here are the salts." The nurse said, holding out the smelling salts for the doctor to take. The doctor snatched the smelling salts and opened them up. Suzuki cradled the author's head with one hand and with the other he waved the salts under Yuki's nose. Yuki inhaled and shot up. Shuichi came back to reality when Yuki started to get up using the table by his leg.

"How are you feeling Uesugi-san?" The doctor asked concerned.

"Ow, my head. I had a weird dream; you said Shuichi was pregnant…" Yuki said holding his head.

"Uesugi-san, you didn't have a dream, Shindo-san is indeed pregnant." As soon as the doctor got that sentence out Shuichi broke in to tears.

"OH GOD I'M A FREAK!" Shuichi started to scream at the top of his lungs, he grabbed my head and started sobbing. And as Shuichi was crying his heart out, Yuki ushered the doctor and the nurse out of the room. When the door was closed, Yuki rushed back to his fiancé's side. The author wrapped his arms around Shuichi in a vain attempt to comfort the torn singer. After a few minutes of the singer muttering "I'm a freak" Yuki had enough. Yuki ripped Shuichi from his body and brought him up to look him straight in the eye. Yuki shook the singer gently twice to get his attention.

"You listen and you listen well, Shindo Shuichi I love you, you are not a freak, do you understand me?" Shuichi shook his head and opened his mouth to protest, and Yuki shook him, "NO! Let me hear it out of your mouth! Say it! Say you're not a freak!"

Shuichi trembled and said timidly, "I'm not a freak…"

Yuki smiled and said gently, "Good now I want to hear you say, 'Yuki loves me'"

Shuichi gave a small smile, his face still wet from tears, "Yuki loves me." Yuki's smile went a fraction bigger and he leaned down and kissed Shuichi on the mouth while wiping a bit of the moisture off the vocalist's face. Shuichi started to deepen the kiss when the doctor knocked hesitantly on the door.

Yuki pulled back and smirked down at his lover, "Why don't we let him in and see what kind of crack-pot explanation this quack has?" and at Shuichi's tentative nod, sat beside Shuichi, holding his hand, and called out "Come in!"

The doctor walked in and smiled at the picture the young couple made, two grown men holding one another and sitting side by side a very short table. The world is progressing, the doctor thought. "Is every thing alright in here?" The doctor said out loud, shaking himself out of his contemplation.

"Everything will be ok if you can explain this crack-pot theory of Shuichi, who is completely male, being pregnant. That's not anatomically possible." Yuki stated forcibly.

"I think I can explain that better if I can get give him a physical. If I can examine the possible places that the cervix could be then I can give you a better theory on how you became impregnated in the first place." Suzuki-sensei said with the utmost confidence, nodding along to his words.

"Well, how many "possible places" can the cervix be?" Shuichi asked, finally speaking up in his confusion. Wait till Hiro hears this, Shuichi thought, he'll get a kick out of it.

"Well, if we were going all out, there would be two, but one is almost impossible because the stomach acid would neutralize the semen, so the only place we would be checking is your rectum. I would insert a short and flexible tube with a camera and a light at the end, it is called a Sigmoidoscopy. With that we would be able to see in to the rectum." The doctor explained calmly and both the other occupants grew pale. Misinterpreting the uneasiness of the two men, the doctor said in an afterthought, "It won't hurt, it is at most uncomfortable." Suzuki-sensei looked at Shuichi and Yuki, who by now were looking a little peeved, and sighed. "I'll let you discuses this while I get the machine, if you don't want to do it, I won't do it, Ok?" The doc walked to the door and turned, "I'll be about 10 minutes." and he walked out.

Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other, still shaken from all the revelations of the day. Yuki picked up Shuichi's hand and squeezed. "Well." Yuki started, "what do you want to do… Your decision…"

"I don't know what to do… Can't you decide for me?" Shuichi looked up imploringly. Shu wrapped his arms around the author's chest and resting his head on a shoulder. Yuki held Shuichi and gently swayed back and forth. They stayed like this for a while when Yuki broke the silence.

"I think you should do it….after all it would help if we knew why the doctor thinks your pregnant, if he can't find anything then we'll sue him…and if he can find a reason then… well we'll deal with that if we come to it." Yuki said very calmly, trying not to scare Shuichi.

The doctor knocked softly, and said through the door, "Shindo-san, if your going to go through with the procedure then you will need to take off your pants and you undergarments, I'll be out here, call out when your ready."

Shuichi sighed and went to unbutton his pants; his hands shook and interfered with the process. He tried to stop the shaking and Yuki grabbed his hands to steady the anguished singer.

"If you don't want to do this" Yuki started, "you don't have to. I don't think the doctor will take any offence to it." Shuichi's case of shakes started to lesson and Yuki let go of one of Shuichi's hands to bring it up to the singer's face, "I won't let anything happen to you, you have to believe that." Yuki the knuckles on the hand he was holding. "Trust in me, I'll keep you safe." Shuichi sighed and leaned into Yuki's body.

As Shuichi relaxed a knock came for the other side of the door. "Is every thing ok in there.' The voice of the doctor leaked into the room.

Shuichi called out to Suzuki-sensei, "Yeah, give us a few more minutes, will ya?" at the affirmative noise, the singer's hands left the author's and went back to the fly of his pants, " I can do this, Yuki, just not with out you by my side…" Shuichi pulled away from Yuki's body, "you will stay by my side won't you?"

Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes. Yuki leaned down, kissed Shuichi softly and said the most beautiful "Yes" Shuichi has ever heard before.

Shuichi jumped off the table, pulled down his pants and underwear, pulled down the robe, and hopped up on the table again. Yuki sat in the chair by the examination table, grabbing hold of Shuichi hand again… "You can come in now." the vocalist called to the doctor that was waiting out side of the door.

Suzuki-sensei wheeled in a device that looked like a TV screen with a cord coming out of it. The doctor looked at the couple. "Are we going to go through the procedure?"

"Yep," Shuichi chirped, trying to be calm, "so how do you want me to be?"

"If you can turn over on to your side, which ever side you're more comfortable on is fine." as Shuichi laid down on his side, facing Yuki, The doctor explained the procedure. "I'll insert this tube into your anus, and the camera on the tip will feed into the screen. We'll be able to see anything the camera is pointed at." the doctor then put on a pair of gloves and asked kindly, "Are you ready to start?"(1) Getting an affirmative nod, he put lubricant on the tube and slowly put it in the younger man's anus.

The screen flickered and showed a reddish-pink canal, and started to slowly move forward. Shuichi held on to Yuki's hands tightly and Yuki did his best to comfort the singer, while being morbidly fascinated in to seeing into the singer in a whole new way. The doctor's eyes stayed focused on the screen, sporadically making a noise in the back of his throat, either agreeing or disagreeing with himself. Once they got past, what Yuki thought was the prostate, the doctor's eyes widened and moved backwards. "See there," the doctor began, not really talking to either of them just talking at them, "That is not supposed to be there." He pointed out a small hole almost completely covered be the prostate, it was no bigger then the top of a ball point pin is reality, but on screen it was magnified. "That is your cervix Shindo-san. And it seems to be protected by the prostate…" Suzuki-sensei trailed off, looking off into nothingness, he shook himself and turned to Shuichi. "Shindo-san I will be removing the tube now." then he slowly removed the tube from Shuichi. Shuichi flinched and sighed as the tube was removed completely. "You get redressed and I'll take these machines out of here." he grabbed the ultrasound and the sigmoidoscope and wheeled them out and shut the door.

The singer put on his clothes on autopilot, staring blankly ahead. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's arm and pulled the singer to his chest. The singer relaxed in to his husband-to-be and started to sing/whisper "Raining like Magic"(2) in an attempt to calm himself and Yuki down. Yuki started rocking back and forth in time to the song. The doctor came back in and sighed.

"Well now is a good time to talk about your options. You can either keep the child or you can terminate the pregnancy. It's your choice. You can call our office and tell us your answer later after you made you decision and we'll schedule the appointment necessary. But right now, you're free to go." Dr. Suzuki went to the door and ushered them out.

On the way home not one of the men talked, both contemplating the news they got today. The car was filled with a tension that you could cut with a knife, and outside the gloomy rain came down harder, reflecting the feelings of the occupants of the car. When they got back to the apartment, after a very unconformable elevator ride with another occupant of the building, Shuichi started talking.

"We could get rid of it, if you want…"

You all probably hate me right now…not only did it take me forever to update I leave it at a cliffhanger. Lol Poor people, waiting this long for a chapter and all you really got was a cliffhanger…I would kill me in your shoes…hides from anything that is coming for her

(1) This procedure is accurate to the best of my knowledge… only one thing is wrong and that is that the prep for this takes a day of fasting on a liquid only diet and laxatives…but I take artistic license on that one…

(2) Where I got stuck at for about a month… and I changed the song a few times… and I still didn't chose one everyone knew…but for anyone who is interested "Raining like magic" is by Raffi…I think…and it's on the Fern Gully soundtrack.

OK! Poll time everybody, this poll is on the baby!

Should Shuichi have:

A Girl

A Boy

Twins: Girl, Boy

Twins: Girls

Twins: Boys

(For you morbid people) A Miscarriage……

OR an abortion

EVERYONE CAST YOUR BALLOTS! This is a multi-chapter poll…. It ends when I say it ends…..well not the last option…that will end next chapter…. What will Eithne do next?

PS: THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT SUPPORTED ME THOUGH ME LATEST TRIALS… EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ARE MY HEROES AND THIS CHAPTER WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN POSTED IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU! kisses to you all

PPS: I'm sorry this chapter didn't get posted in the allotted time I allowed myself… but I'm not that late on it…just a few days, it's just…nothing was going like it was supposed to, so I re-wrote over and over and over again…and I still don't like it, but this will have to do for now I'll re-write it later anyway. And it will be beta-ed if all goes according to plan…and I get around to it. Also this chapter is not yet beta-ed so when it is I'll repost... but I think I've made you wait long enough, don't you?


	4. Hold your breath

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…but I do have pocket lint…which is all you would get from me if you try to sue… and a rabbit the size of a small dog…named Con-tilla the bun…

**Warnings:** Yuki will swing in and out of character… so it's kinda like a mood swing…thought he does a lot of things in the anime like he does here…does that make it IC… or does even the anime have OOC-ness ponders oh and hormonal angst-y Shuichi…so that is OOC Shuichi…

**LAST TIME:**

On the way home not one of the men talked, both contemplating the news they got today. The car was filled with a tension that you could cut with a knife, and outside the gloomy rain came down harder, reflecting the feelings of the occupants of the car. When they got back to the apartment, after a very unconformable elevator ride with another occupant of the building, Shuichi started talking.

"We could get rid of it, if you want…"

**ON WITH THE STORY**

Yuki shrugged his shoulders and headed to his study, calling over his shoulder, "You can do what ever you want, brat. It's your problem."

Shuichi felt his heart break in two. The normally hyper singer looked down at the ring that Yuki gave him earlier, and felt his stomach twist around. Shuichi rushed on to the bathroom and threw up every thing he'd eaten today. Yuki stopped typing to listen to the heaving Shuichi from is study and then when back to typing, trying to ignore to pitiful sobs that to singer was trying to cover up.

Shuichi flushed to toilet and cleaned himself up. Then he dragged himself to the bedroom and, looking at the clock and seeing that is was 7:23pm, decided that he wasn't going out later and changed into his nightclothes. After that he looked around the room, grabbed a few blankets and headed out to the couch to get some sleep, listening to the rain outside the window and the never-faltering, rhythmic typing from the study. Shuichi felt as the weight of his predicament finally get the better of him, the singer laid him head down and cried himself to sleep, not noticing that the typing ceased while he cried.

** The next day **

Shuichi woke up confused on the couch, wondering why he was here, when the events of the last day caught up to him. Shuichi shot up for his resting position and tried to stand up, only to fall on him knees on the hard wood floor of the apartment. And as he slowly got to his feet, he felt the stirrings of nausea hit him, even harder than the night before.

'Great,' Shuichi thought sarcastically while hurrying to the bathroom, 'This is going to be a wonderful day.' As he sat there on his knees in front of the toilet he was now taking a break from worshiping, as wave after wave of nausea flowed through him like the ocean, all he could do was hope he wasn't disturbing the novelist in the next room. When he bent his neck to rid himself of the rest of his stomach contents, he felt cool hands pushing the hair from his face away, holding the rest of his hair out of his face, and putting a cold damp washcloth on the back of his neck.

"Here." Yuki said after the puking had subsided, handing over a glass of water. "Rinse your mouth out, then brush your teeth and come out when your presentable." Shuichi smiled as the author walked out and into the hallway and disappearing around the corner.

As Shuichi did aforementioned tasks, Yuki started breakfast… the term breakfast was used very loosely… Breakfast consisted of beer for Yuki, and saltine crackers and apple sauce(1) for his young lover. It took a few minutes for Shuichi to come out of the bathroom, and when he did he was pale and a little shaky. He sat down in the closest seat and looked up in question to the crackers and apple sauce that Yuki handed him.

"They're good for nausea." Yuki stated and then he took his beer and went back into his study to type up more of his novel. Shuichi ate some cracker and, as he started to feel better picked up the apple sauce and the phone then went to sit on the couch. Putting in a very familiar number, he waited for the other side to pick up.

Shuichi sat for about three rings when a voice sleepily grunted a hello that would make a caveman proud.

"Hey, Hiro… did I wake you up?" Shuichi asked his best friend, uncaring of the answer. (2)

"If I say you did, would you let me go back to sleep?" Hiro said a little more awake seeing as its him best friend calling him.

"I'm coming over, ok? I need to talk to you about something." The singer said.

"Ok… what time will you be over?" Hiro said in the tone of a man resigned in his fate.

"I'll be there at about…"Shuichi paused to look at the clock. The clocks numbers stated that it was 8:37 am. " 10 o'clock ok with you?"

Hiro, who also looked at his clock to see what ungodly time his friend called, sighed, "Ok…I'll see you then."

"Ok, Hiro." Shuichi exclaimed brightly and the two friends bid each other farewell. Shuichi hung up the phone. 'Hiro will make sense of this,' Shuichi thought 'He's my last hope in this'

Shuichi got up off the couch, put his dishes away, then went to shower and get dressed for the day ahead. 'And to think this was supposed to be a day off.'

Hiro's Apartment 

When Shuichi got to Hiro's he was out of breath, which was unusual for Shuichi who was always full of energy, 'I must be having a bad day' Shuichi thought, after all wasn't he initialed to a bad day after yesterday. Shuichi knocked on the door and waited for the guitarist to open the door. Hearing a faint "it's open" from inside, Shuichi walked in to the entrance, taking off his shoes, he tried to sneak up behind Hiro, who was on the couch. Throwing his thin arms around his friends neck, Shuichi said in (what he hoped was) a serious voice, "I'm a psycho and I'm going to get you."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that, but what's going on with the psycho that he called me at 8:30 on a day off?" Hiro asked, grabbing his best friends arm and dragging him around the couch to sit next to him.

"Yuki took me to the doctor's yesterday…"Shuichi trailed off and hunched over.

Hiro raised an eyebrow at the back of the singer's head. "Well," he prompted, after an uncharacteristically long pause, "What did the doctor say?"

Shuichi paused again. Then, looking up at Hiro, Shuichi asked, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, buddy… don't tell your boyfriend though." Hiro raised his index finger to his lips and winked. (3)

"Hiro" Shuichi whined shrilly, tugging on Hiro's arm with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Shuichi, you know I do… why does that have anything to do with what the doctor said though."

"Because the doctor…"Shuichi burst in to tears, "HE SAID I WAS PREGNANT!!" Shuichi sobbed into Hiro's chest. Hiro wrapped his arms around the crying man, mindlessly, while it set in. They sat in silence, barring Shuichi's ongoing hysterics, when Hiro remembered something very important.

"But you can't get pregnant! You're a man… I've seen it… and men can't get pregnant, it just doesn't work that way…" Hiro exclaimed, pulling Shuichi from his chest and shaking him. Shuichi lurched back and forth, then Shuichi took off running into Hiro's bathroom and loosing all the food he ate before arriving at his friend's.

The singer realized, as Hiro's cool hands pulled back his hair as he vomited, that puking is the worst feeling in the world, and he promptly told the other man that as soon as he was done.

"Puking feels like kicked puppies covered in acid." Shuichi mumbled as he tried to gather up two brain cells to rub together. Hiro chuckled as he helped his helpless team mate up and over the sink to clean himself up.

"Is that so?" Hiro stated amused. His friend was the only person he knew that would joke after puking up his guts. Shuichi nodded weakly before the darkness closed in. Hiro sighed and took Shuichi to the couch in the living room.

When Shuichi woke up he didn't know where he was. He surveyed the surrounding areas and found a clock, which read 3:30pm. He looked to the doorway, and laughed at the appearance of his friend. Hiroshi had his long hair up in a messy bun, he had on a pink apron, and his hand in soapy water while shaking his hips to the music in his head. Hiro whipped around to the sound of his friends laugh, face red with instinctual embarrassment for being caught dancing while doing dishes, before laughing at being caught.

"Shuichi, what are you going to do?" Hiro asked seriously after a minute of laughing. Sitting down by his oldest friend, he looked in to the purple eyes of the singer.

"About what?" Shuichi responded. Hiro looked exasperated. Then it hit him what his friend was talking about. "Oh That…Well…I was think about an abortion…"(4) Shuichi trailed off.

Hiro questioned confused, "Why would you get an abortion…I mean… It is Yuki's right… I mean… You didn't cheat on him or something…Oh hell…this isn't coming out right…" Hiro stuttered though his confusion.

Shuichi looked put out. "Yeah, it's Yuki's…" Shuichi looked about to cry.

"Well if it's Yuki's, then why would you get an abortion?" Hiro was stunned, "if it's Yuki's why shouldn't you want it?"

"Because Yuki doesn't want it… He doesn't care…" Shuichi broke in to tears, and clung to the guitarist.

Hiroshi tried to calm Shuichi down, but prior knowledge of crying habits of the pink haired man told him that if he couldn't calm him down then you needed to advert his attention. "You know, I looked on the internet.." he stopped to make sure the man beside him was paying attention. "Male pregnancy is not that common but they happen… actually about 1 in 13,000 (5)males are born with the ability to bare children, but most aren't having sex with another male…it happens, and studies show that you can have a healthy child with little to no lasting effects. You know I love you, and I'll support you in whatever you want to do… but you need to know what you want to do." Hiro got up and started to walk back in to the kitchen when Shuichi stopped him.

"Can you hand me the phone, Hiro" Shuichi asked looking down at his hands. Hiro nodded, even though Shuichi couldn't see him, and held out the phone to the morose singer. Shuichi took the offered phone and punched in the number for the doctor. "Hi this is Shindo Shuichi and I need to schedule a procedure." a pause for the person on the other end, " Yes, yes. Ok I'll see you at 5. Ok, Good day." He hung up the phone and yelled at the occupant of the house, "I'll see you later, ok Hiro?"

Hiro poked his head out and said, "call if you need anything, ok?" Shuichi called out an affirmative and Hiro muttered to himself, "I hope he makes a good decision…"

Yuki and Shuichi's apartment 

Shuichi got home, took off his shoes, and searched for his blond lover. He found him in the study, slumped over his keyboard. Shuichi smiled and left the author to his "writing". Shuichi took a shower and got changed for his appointment. Looking at the clock, and seeing it to be a quarter till 5, went to see if Yuki was up to tell him where he was going. Peaking in to the study, seeing Yuki still asleep, decided to just leave a note. As he decided to write he took off his ring and put lotion on his hands and arms, then he knew what he was going to write. The note said "I made my decision, I'm going to the doctor's. I'll be back later tonight. I love you. I'll see you later." Shuichi re-read the note, nodded and left it at that. Grabbing his shoes and leaving with the note and the ring resting on the counter under the phone, where Yuki found it when Hiro called 5 minutes after Shuichi left.

Yuki was jolted awake by the phone ringing, so he stomped to the counter, and answered with a cold, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Hiro's voice came through the receiver of the phone.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked grumpily, seeing the note and the ring for the first time. Scanning the note, he almost missed what the annoyance said next.

"I wanted to remind Shuichi that his appointment was at 5 o'clock, and I wanted to wish him luck." was the answer Hiro gave. Yuki could almost feel the smug smile that was on the other end.

"Why would he need luck?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself, he at the clinic." and with that Hiro hung up.

As Yuki put down the phone he grabbed the ring and ran for the door, got his shoes, and sprinted for the car. The normally-taciturn novelist was panicking all the way to the clinic, desperately hoping that Shuichi wasn't doing something to the baby.

At the clinic Shuichi got called in to the exam room, where his bolld pressure was taken, as well as his temperature, and asked the routine questions about allergies to medications. After that was all done the nurse told him the doctor would be in soon, At about the four min mark of waiting for the doctor he heard a commotion outside in the waiting room. Upon hearing the familiar voice of his lover, Shuichi got up to see what was going on. In the waiting room, Yuki was fighting the nurses to let him go so he 'could get to that baka' as Yuki was yelling.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked confused, "I did leave the note, right?" the he patted his pockets down to make sure he had.

"Yeah, you left the note." Yuki let slip a small smile at his lover's antics, which turned to anger at eh nurses that were holding on to his arms, "Get off, the baka is right there" he shook them off and walked over to Shuichi and asked quietly, "Is there a place we can talk?"

"We'll be alone in the exam room… the doctor hasn't come in yet." Shuichi said just as quietly.

"So nothings happened yet." Yuki whispered to himself, then nodded, "lead the way." Yuki then addressed Shuichi coolly.

Shuichi grabbed hold of Yuki's hand and took him back to the room. The inside the doorway, Yuki slammed the door and hurriedly said, "Don't get rid of the baby." Shuichi looked confused and opened his mouth the talk but Yuki stopped him with his finger. "Just let me talk. I love you, and I don't know why, but we got a chance to have a child, and I can't let you get rid of my…our child just because it's a surprise that was sprung on us. I know I'm not the ideal father material, but I want to be there, for you and it. Don't have an abortion, Shu-chan" Yuki ended his mini-speech with both of them in tears or close to them.

Shuichi jumped in to Yuki's arms and said very in the ear of his lover, "if you had let me talk, I would have told you that I was planning on keeping it."

"Then why are you here today?" questioned Yuki, pulled away so he could see Shuichi's face.

"Because Hiro did some research (6)and found out I could carry it with little to no lasting effects, but I had to make sure that I was fit enough for it. So I scheduled a physical so I could get checked for any abnormalities."

Yuki sighed with relief, but his breath caught at he though of the ring in his pocket. "If you were going to keep the baby, were you going to leave me?" Yuki asked with hesitation.

"WHAT?!?! NO!!!" Shuichi yelled, "why would you think that," the singer demanded, "that's a horrible thought!"

"Well you left your ring on the counter, and you ran off without telling me, what was I supposed to think?" Yuki joined in on the yelling match.

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you because you hardly sleep anymore! Besides I have my ring right here." Shuichi held up his left hand, and was shocked when he didn't see the ring. Looking distraught he screamed "I LOST MY RING!!!" Yuki laughed, from relief than humor. 'I took it off to put on lotion…" Shuichi trailed off seeing Yuki holding up the band. Grabbing the hand that Shuichi had held up, Yuki slid the ring back in to place. Kissing above the stones, Yuki held their hands together as he pulled his fiancé to him and kissed him deeply.

Holding Shuichi's body to him, still grasping their hands together Yuki demanded "where is that damn doctor? I want to get you home, you need your rest." Shuichi smiled in to the chest of the writer, feeling better than he had in a long time. Maybe better than he had in his whole life.

AN- Fuck why did that take me so long to get out?!?!!? I'm sorry that it took me months to get this crappy chapter out. I wouldn't have left it at a cliffhanger if I had known I that I was going to take so long getting this chapter out. Gomen nasai… is killed but reviewers Eithne's re-animated corpse Review and tell me how much you hate me for making you wait sooooo loooooonnnnnnnggggg for this chapter. Even if it is the longest on yet. (does any one else have a problem with typing "the"… I try…but "e" is always added on to the next word….)

PS- I will put in my notes later… I didn't think it would be fair to make you wait longer for something that no one really reads anyway! Aufweidseihen baby

This poll is on the baby! Current poll count

Should Shuichi have:

A Girl- 3

A Boy- 7

Twins: Girl, Boy- 15

Twins: Girls-2

Twins: Boys- 8

For you morbid people A Miscarriage……- 1

EVERYONE CAST YOUR BALLOTS!!! This is a multi-chapter poll…. It ends when I say it ends. And even though someone voted for a miscarriage, no one voted for an abortion... though one said he should have triplets and one should die...

(1) I know saltine crackers are good for nausea... and so is 7up...but I don't know if apple sauce is good for it...I just know that me lovely Musume-chan eats it when you gets a visit from 'Mr. Stabby" as she calls stomach pains

(2) what my grandma says when she calls a 6:30 in the morning

(3) I don't mean that they love each other romantically, I think people can love people in many different ways. They have been friends for a long time, they love each other. Get it? Got it? good

(4) I an pro-choice. and I don't like the fact that men get to decide what women get to do with their bodies. Till men can really have babies, they don't get to decide, no matter what is said in what ever religion. besides if they don't want the child, they are better off not being born... because people that don't want their kids to some terrible things to them. And women who are against abortion... don't get one, but don't deprive other people who might get one... besides making it against the law isn't going to stop them, at least with it legal we don't have a spike in back-ally abortion.

(5) actually this statistic is for Androgen insensitivity syndrome, which is characterized by evidence of feminization of the external genitalia at birth, abnormal secondary sexual development in puberty, and infertility in individuals...

(6) in the manga Hiro was going to be a doctor because that's what his mom wanted... but he and Shuichi got in a fight and was up all night before the test...and during the test he fell asleep before he answered a single question


End file.
